Yumi
Yumi (The Frigidly Flowing Femme Fatale) is the current protagonist of Senran Kagura series, depicted the second timeline since Shinovi Versus which mostly first appear in PlayStation series before being ported later to Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch, including the anime sequel called Shinovi Master -Strange Yōma at Tokyo. She made her first fighting game appearance in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, where she is one of the downloadable characters and one of the two secondary starring characters in Season 2 storyline alongside Heart Aino. Bio The third year Leader of the elite class of students in Gessen Girls School, a prestige school for good shinobi. After her parents were killed by evil shinobi, she was adopted by her grandfather Kurokage who was a renegade shinobi due of his beliefs. Yumi ended up adopting her grandfather's vision of the world, wanting to eradicate all evil shinobi from the world and anyone associated with them. However, interactions with other good shinobi such as Asuka and seeing the so-called evil shinobi caused her sense of justice to mellow down, now wanting to be the Moon's judgment against those who lurk in the dark. This eventually leads her and her teammates rethink and doubt that not all "evil" shinobi are completely evil nor irredeemable, such as the Homura's Crimson Squad, the first generation Snake Girls Academy being once brainwashed to serve the academy prior breaking free from its headmaster's control and now they are reformed, not to mention some current generations of Snake Girls aren't yet to be brainwashed and has what's good left in them. She use to be a childhood friend to her adoptive sister, Fubuki, until there has been a fallout between them, whereas Fubuki does not considered her a friend, but Yumi does considers her a friend for real, despite the differences. Many years in the present after separating from each other at their last childhood life, Yumi wasn't able to recognize to meet Fubuki again, until the former finally remembers her progressively through many courses of battles, vowing to redeem their friendships from her adoptive sister's Yoma curse. Trivia *She is the second playable Senran Kagura character to appear in a fighting game environment, the first being Homura in Nitroplus: Blasterz: Infinite Duel. **Ironically, both kunoichi fighters happen to be in a crossover game involving Heart Aino. *Yumi's announcer file was datamined alongside Asuka in Season 1, but was not included in the game at launch. *Instead of Asuka (the original protagonist, later deuteragonist of the series) or alongside her, Yumi's the only one to be included, similar to Heart. Why this is the case is currently unknown, but most believe she’s the current mascot of the series. It was also Marvelous’ decision to include Yumi rather than Asuka or alongside her, due to Mori struggled to choose between them from Marvelous. *Due to Yumi’s English voice actress being different than her anime voice actress, Malorie Rodak, the voice actresses changes will likely applied to most fighters from her home series, if one of them announced as DLCs sometimes after the starting full Season 2/Special Edition. *In the initial full Season 2 DLC Pack where Yumi still a sole representative of her series, both of her battle and Astral Skill themes are in wrong listing, such as Yumi’s original theme (Grandfather’s Wish) is an Astral Skill rather than as her battle theme, while Bewitching Gessen Girls High theme is her battle theme rather than a theme for Team Members of Gessen like Yumi and a recently datamined Yozakura, should the latter officially announced in as one of the future DLC characters. Since the the Cross Tag Season 2 Episode confirmed the storyline continues after the initial contents of the said Season, whether the themes that were falsely applied to Yumi will be re-listed properly once one of the other Senran Kagura fighters announced in the future remained unknown. *Yumi has a palette swaps of the following characters: Amane Nishiki (BlazBlue), Yukiko Amagi, Orie Ballardiae, Weiss Schnee, Asuka and Homura (post-Burst appearance). See Also *Yumi at Senran Kagura Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Senran Kagura Characters Category:Downloadable Contents